Nueva York: la ciudad de los sueños
by savethedance
Summary: Santana aparece de nuevo en la vida de Rachel después de un par de años, y al aparecer su vida cambia completamente. Dicen que el roce hace el cariño, y en esta historia se confirma.
1. Cambios

**Capítulo 1: Cambios.**

Rachel era un joven de 20 años, llena de sueños por cumplir y con un trabajo estable, era la secretaria de una oficina de una de las mayores empresas de Nueva York, "Empire Magazines". La revista en cuestión trataba sobre las famosas y los famosos, pero lo que ha Rachel le gustaba de esa revista es que no trataba sobre la vida de ellos, si no, te mostraban información, sus nuevos proyectos, etc.

La vida en Nueva York era perfecta para Rachel, vivía con su mejor amigo Kurt y prácticamente también con Blaine, quién era el novio de Kurt, pasaba la mayoría de tiempo en la casa de ambos. Rachel no se preocupaba por tener un novio, se había acostumbrado a su vida de trabajadora, y no le desagradaba para nada.

Se despertó una mañana, todo parecía igual, la misma rutina de siempre, pero al levantarse de la cama sintió algo distinto, un sentimiento, más bien un presentimiento, de que algo iba a cambiar muy pronto, ese sentimiento le produjo cierta inseguridad pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Preparó el desayuno para tres como cada día, pero siempre tenía que dejar los cafés de Kurt y Blaine fríos porque ellos dormían hasta más tarde. Un café y una magdalena y su americana negra y estuvo preparada para un nuevo día en la oficina.

Los días en la oficina solían ser bastante tranquilos, pero aquel día fue estresante, Rachel recordó el sentimiento al despertarse, y comenzó a creer que algo tendría que ver con todo aquello, solo pensaba en no tener más sorpresas ni nada fuera de lo normal en su adorada rutina.

Llegó a casa tarde y antes de abrir la puerta pudo escuchar los gritos de Kurt, estaba hablando con alguien, Rachel no se preocupó mucho ya que seguramente sería Blaine con quien estaba manteniendo una conversación, pero al abrir la puerta, en el sofá, de espaldas a ella, pudo ver una melena negra y rizada, lo primero que pensó fue, "Santana". Esa espalda y ese pelo eran inconfundibles, no podía ser otra persona, y efectivamente, acertó. Santana volteó la cabeza al oír la puerta y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Realmente se alegraba de verla, o simplemente era por compromiso?

- ¡Santana! – exclamó la castaña, no sabía si se alegraba de verla o no. Santana se levantó del sofá y abrazó a la castaña.

- Me alegro de verte, de veras.

- Estás… estás espectacular Santana.

- Vaya… gracias. Tú también, te sienta bien la americana.

- Sentaros, se puede hablar desde el sofá. – interrumpió Kurt. Y acto seguido las dos se sentaron en el mismo sofá, enfrente del de Kurt y Blaine.

- Kurt ya me ha puesto al día de todo, así que eres secretaria. Veo que las cosas te van bien. – sonrió alegremente Santana.

- Sí, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar, todo me está yendo de perlas. ¿Y a ti, Santana? Des de que acabamos el instituto no he sabido nada de ti, ¿cómo nos has localizado?, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Bueno, las cosas no me van mal, pero tampoco es para tirar cohetes, he estado trabajando en Ohio de camarera, de cantante en un bar, de recepcionista en un hotel, pero nada me agradaba del todo, quizás es Ohio, estoy cansada de vivir en ese lugar. Hace una semana me puse en contacto con Kurt, buscando en mi correo encontré un par de e-mails de los chicos del Glee Club, Kurt y Quinn, hablé con ellos unos días y Kurt me ofreció venir a vivir con vosotros.

"Vivir con vosotros… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué Kurt no me ha comentado nada, podría al menos, habérmelo consultado, es tan difícil… Rachel, Santana podría vivir con nosotros, ¿aceptarías? Pero no, Kurt y el factor sorpresa, como siempre, de la mano.

- Oh vaya, así que esa maleta… - dijo Rachel sin poder creerse nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- Rachel, yo pensaba que Kurt te lo había comentado… - Santana estaba realmente sorprendida.

- Pues no, no lo hizo. – Rachel lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo.

- Fue todo muy precipitado y supuse que no pondrías ninguna pega. – Kurt no sabía dónde meterse.

- La cuestión no es esa, pero los dos vivimos en esta casa, podrías haberme avisado al menos.

- Lo siento Rach. – Kurt sabía que la había cagado.

- Chicos, si queréis me voy, no tengo ningun problema, no quiero causar problemas.

- No, no, Santana, no te vas a ir, y menos a estas horas de la noche. – advirtió Rachel.

- Está bien, mañana me marcharé.

- No, Santana, puedes quedarte, no eres ningún problema, es simplemente que… bueno, no importa.

- Chicas es tarde, y debo descansar, mañana voy a pasar todo el día con Blaine y estoy cansada, os dejo, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Kurt. – dijeron al unísono la castaña y la morena.

Rachel le ofreció un trago a Santana quien aceptó de buen grado. Las dos mujeres hacía un par de años que no se veían y recordaron viejos tiempo, hablaron sobre cotilleos de sus compañeros y por último recordaron lo mucho que se odiaban en el instituto, aunque al final resolvieron sus diferencias y quedaron en paz.

- Y bien, ¿qué esperas de Nueva York, Santana?

- Cumplir mis sueños. Quiero cantar en un lugar donde de verdad lo valoren.

- Santana, yo también soñaba con cantar, con Broadway, y soy secretaria.

- No lo has intentado, viste que era difícil y decidiste desistir, pero tú vales, vales para Broadway, para cualquier musical…

- No quería desanimarte, además si no es en Nueva York, ¿Dónde vas a cumplir los sueños? Has elegido un buen lugar.

- Gracias Rachel, por aceptarme.

- No hay de qué. – un silencio incomodo apreció en la sala. – es tarde, deberíamos descansar, mañana tengo que trabajar.

- Oh, claro. Es tarde.

- Puedes dormir en mi cuarto, yo dormiré en el sofá.

- No, no, no Rachel, yo dormiré en el sofá, estoy en tu casa.

- Por eso, tú eres la invitada.

- Técnicamente voy a vivir aquí, así que yo dormiré en el sofá.

- No hagas esto más largo, duerme en mi cuarto, arriba al fondo, justo la puerta enfrente de la de Kurt, podrás distinguirla por la estrella dorada. – Santana rió tímidamente, recordó cuanto le gustaban las estrellas doradas a Rachel.

Al llegar a la habitación, y abrir la puerta entró en el mundo de Rachel Berry, todo era como ella imaginaba: rosa, flores, Barbra, Audrey Hepburn, y más actrices de Broadway a las que no prestó mucha atención. Se tumbó en aquella cama con las sabanas rosas y descansó como nunca lo había hecho.

Por la mañana la casa estaba vacía, inspeccionó la casa al detalle, y como nadie estaría allí hasta la noche, decidió pasear por la zona. La verdad es que la casa estaba muy bien situada, tenían todo bastante cerca, y dos coches disponibles, aunque uno era el que Rachel siempre usaba para desplazarse. Desayunó en un café de la zona y salió a comprar ropa, todo estaba bastante barato, comió en un restaurante chino que le había dado buena impresión y volvió a la casa de Rachel y Kurt, estuvo viendo la televisión un buen rato y después se echó a dormir. Se despertó al oír la voz de Kurt y Rachel entrando por la puerta, quienes parecían realmente emocionados.

- ¡Santana, Santana! – gritaba Kurt.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la morena preocupada pero a la vez curiosa.

- ¡Blaine me ha pedido matrimonio! ¡Me voy a casar!

- ¿De verdad? ¿Enserio Kurt? – Santana sonreía.

- ¡Sííí! – Kurt no cabía en sí.

- ¡Me alegro mucho! – Santana se acercó al chico que daba saltitos de alegría y lo abrazó muy fuerte. – Te lo mereces.

- Gracias Santana. Tengo otra noticia que no había tenido tiempo de contarte Rach… ¡Me mudo!

- ¿Qué? – Santana y Rachel estaban realmente sorprendidas.

- Oh chicas, yo también os echaré de menos, pero Blaine tenía dos sorpresas para mí.

- Kurt, eso es… maravilloso. – Rachel no podía ocultar su pena, habían estado mucho tiempo viviendo juntos y ya se había acostumbrado a sus manías y a sus gritos insoportables.

- Gracias preciosa, se me hará duro separarme de ti, ya lo sabes. – Kurt se acercó a Rachel y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Rachel rompió a llorar. – Oh no, no llores cariño, sabes que siempre estaremos juntos, aunque no vivíamos juntos, no dejaré de quererte y de visitarte para que no te olvides de mi.

- Te quiero mucho, Kurt. – Rachel no podía dejar de llorar.

- Y yo a ti preciosa, y yo a ti. Ya te habías hecho a la idea de soportarme para siempre, eh. – Kurt sabía cómo hacer reír a la castaña. – cuida a esta niña que necesita que la mimen mucho, Santana.

- No te preocupes Kurt, cuidaré de ella. – sonrió la morena. – Y espero que te vaya muy bien con Blaine.

- Blaine me viene a recoger dentro de una hora. – Kurt hizo una maleta en esa hora. – volveré mañana para recoger lo que me queda por aquí. Cuidaros. – Kurt le dio un beso en la frente de Rachel. – Te quiero Rach, y a ti también Santana, no olvides de cuidarla y tratarla como una princesa. – Kurt salió de la puerta y entró en el coche de Blaine, los dos marcharon a empezar con su nueva vida juntos.

Rachel y Santana quedaron de pie, Rachel miraba la puerta y Santana sabía que estaba triste. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- Rachel, sabes que lo tendrás para siempre.

- Lo sé. – fue lo último que la castaña dijo antes de sentarse en el sofá.

- Es tarde, deberíamos descansar.

- Sí, puedes quedarte con la habitación de Kurt, estoy segura que no le molestará.

- ¿Seguro? – Santana no quería remplazar a nadie y con ese acto sentía que lo haría.

- Claro. – sonrió la castaña. – a partir de ahora, será tu habitación.

Las dos subieron las escaleras y entraron en la habitación de Kurt.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres que me quede con la habitación?

- Sí, cuando Kurt quite todos sus trastos puedes organizarla como te apetezca. Allí tienes las sábanas por si tienes frío. – dijo Rachel señalando el armario. – No creo que necesites nada más, pero si lo haces, puedes preguntármelo.

- Gracias Rachel.

- ¿Ayer dormiste bien?

- Sí, tu colchón es muy cómodo. – Rachel sonrió ante el comentario de la morena. – No pienses mal, no es ninguna indirecta ni nada por el estilo.

- Tranquila Santana, solo me ha hecho gracia el comentario. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Rachel.

- Si necesitas algo más, avísame.

- Vale, gracias Rachel. Buenas noches.


	2. La Boda

Capítulo 2: La boda.

Pasan los meses y la relación entre ambas no se une mucho más. Rachel está prácticamente todo el día trabajando y cuando no lo está se echa un rato en el sofá a ver la tele, pero Santana pocas veces la acompaña. Llevan una relación de compañeras de piso, como dice el nombre, solo comparten la casa de Rachel. Pocas veces desayunan o comen juntas, aunque Santana siempre prepara la comida, y Rachel la cena. Santana sube su cena a su habitación (el cuarto de Kurt, que ya era 100% Santana) ya que Rachel cenaba muy pronto y se acostaba también pronto por el trabajo.

A Santana toda esa situación le incomodaba bastante, había comenzado a notar que Rachel no la quería en su casa, aunque en realidad desde el primer día lo había notado. Se sentía sola en esa casa donde no hablaba con nadie, quizás para Rachel fuera algo normal y soportable pero Santana estaba comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que siempre había tenido desde el instituto.

El día de la despedida de solteros había llegado, como los dos eran hombres, decidieron que separarían a los amigos y a las amigas en tres grupos diferentes. Uno eran los hombres heterosexuales que marcharon sin Blaine ni Kurt, el segundo era la mitad de las chicas y los hombres homosexuales con Blaine y la otra mitad con Kurt.

Santana y Rachel se fueron con Kurt, este le ofreció a Santana que fuera con los hombres del primer grupo, pero no quería estar sola con hombres, así que cedió a la invitación de Kurt de ir con su grupo.

Rachel y Santana se prepararon con sus mejores vestidos, ambas coincidieron con el mismo color, el negro. Y por supuesto las dos iban preciosas. Santana al ver a la castaña, soltó un "estás muy guapa" muy amable, que descolocó a Rachel. Odiaba que Santana fuera tan amable con ella, porque no sabía si era falso o real, se había acostumbrado durante toda su adolescencia a que Santana fuera una borde y una mala persona con ella, y ahora era tan… distinta a aquella chica que la empujaba por los pasillos. "¿Qué le debe haber pasado para cambiar tan radicalmente?" pensó Rachel.

La noche empezaba interesante, las dos esperaron en el sofá a que Kurt pasara a recogerlas con el resto de los invitados, y por primera vez mantuvieron una conversación sin tener que hablar del tiempo.

- ¿Dónde nos va a llevar Kurt? – preguntó Santana para romper el hielo.

- A un club de strip-tease que esta muy cerca de la casa de Michael. ¿Recuerdas por donde vive?

- No… creo que no conozco a ningún Michael…

- ¿No te lo he presentado?

- No…

- Es cierto, hace mucho que no lo veo, algún día lo llamaré para comer y lo conocerás. – Santana no entendía porqué Rachel estaba siendo tan amable de pronto.

- Oh, vale. – sonrió la latina.

- ¿No te sentirás incómoda? – Santana no entendía la pregunta.

- ¿Incómoda? ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… a ti no te gusta… ese ambiente.

- Rachel solo será una comida.

- No… no lo digo por Michael, hablo de hoy.

- Oh, claro, no había caído en que era por eso. Supongo que sí, pero no quería estar rodeada de hombres heteros en un club con chicas en paños menores.

- Kurt ya está fuera, si en algún momento estás incomoda y te quieres marchar dímelo.

- Rachel… gracias… supongo.

- ¿Qué pasa? Te veo confusa.

- Sí… déjalo. Marchemos.

Kurt las esperaba, pero estaba solo. Los demás invitados había ido por su propia cuenta.

- ¡Kurt, mañana te casas! ¿No estás nervioso? – preguntó ansiosa la castaña.

- Lo estoy, ¡Lo estoy! – Rachel y Kurt eran tal para cual, los dos eran unos Drama Queen de cuidado.

Entraron en el club y todos los invitados estaban en una mesa, todos se levantaron de sus asientos para saludar a Kurt. A muchos no los había visto nunca, y otros eran simples conocidos de vista. Hasta que por fin consiguió a ver a Quinn, Tina y Mercedes. Fue un alivio para la latina verlas, rápidamente fue a saludarlas. Para las tres, el comportamiento de Santana era un tanto extraño, pero decidieron ignorar el cambio y aceptarlo. La saludaron con alegría y le preguntaron sobre su vida, ella les contó que ahora vivía con Rachel. Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas, pensaron que eran pareja.

- ¿Pero desde cuando a Rachel le gustan las chicas? – preguntó Mercedes.

- No, Mercedes. – reía la latina. – A Rachel no le gustan las chicas. Solo vivimos juntas. Nada más.

- Ya… seguro. – dijo Quinn lanzando una mirada pícara a Santana.

- De verdad chicas. No tenemos nada.

Rachel se acercó al terceto para saludar a Quinn, Mercedes y Tina. Santana se había marchado con Kurt a pedir alcohol para todos.

- Ya sabemos la noticia. – dijo Tina nada más llegar la castaña.

- ¿Qué noticia? – Rachel no entendía a qué venía esa afirmación.

- Lo tuyo con Santana. Ya lo sabemos.

- ¿Lo mío con Santana? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo mío con Santana? – Rachel no podía creerlo, lo primero que pensó fue que la latina les había dicho esa mentira.

- Están juntas… y no solo me refiero a viviendo juntas. – aclaró Quinn.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?! ¿No habrá sido Santana, no?

- No nos lo confirmó, pero se le notaba en la mirada.

Antes de que ninguna dijera nada más, Rachel fue corriendo hacia Santana.

- ¿Qué vas diciendo por ahí Santana? Soy amable un día contigo y ya te vas inventando cosas sobre mí, me parece de muy mal gusto lo que has hecho, al menos inventa mentiras más convincentes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Rachel qué dices? Relájate, no se de que me hablas.

- Lo sabes perfectamente.

- No montes un espectáculo aquí, por favor.

- Solo dime qué te pasa por la cabeza para decir tantas tonterías.

- No se a que te refieres.

- Según tú, estamos juntas.

- No… Rachel, yo no he dicho nada. Han sido las chicas, les he contado que estamos viviendo juntas y creyeron una cosa que no era, yo no he insinuado nada, ya sabes como son. Les gusta cotillear y si no hay sobre que cotillear, lo inventan.

- Ahora será su culpa.

- Lo es. Yo no he hecho nada.

- Tú nunca haces nada. – y ahí acabó la conversación, Rachel se sentó al lado de Kurt y Santana al lado de Quinn. Estaban justo en frente en la mesa, pero no se miraron en ningún momento.

Cuando ya estaban todos borrachos, comenzó la fiesta, un hombre disfrazado de bombero salió al escenario. El show había comenzado. Se fue quitando la ropa hasta que quedó en boxers, las chicas, los chicos y Kurt le ponían billetes en el calzoncillo. El hombre pidió a dos voluntarios, uno tenía que ser el hombre que se casaba así que entre todas subieron a Kurt al escenario, todas las demás levantaban el brazo y gritaban para que el hombre las escogiera a ellas, pero este escogió a Santana, ella negaba con la cabeza, pero Quinn y Mercedes la gritaban para que subiera, así que para que se callaran, lo hizo. Fue el peor momento de su vida, y Rachel lo sabía, su cara lo decía todo, pero estaba tan cabreada con ella que no paró todo aquel espectáculo. "Si te sientes incómoda solo dímelo" recordaba Santana en su cabeza en ese momento.

Todo terminó por fin, y cada uno se marchó a su casa. Kurt llevaba a Rachel y a Santana a la que había sido su casa por mucho tiempo. Notaba la tensión que había, pero decidió ignorarla y preguntar a Santana que tal lo había pasado.

- Bien… - Santana estaba realmente triste.

- Oh vaya, eso es que no.

- Bueno Kurt, ya sabes que a mi no me gustan los hombres, y menos si es de esa manera tan forzada.

- Lo siento, pensé que lo pasarías bien.

- No pasa nada.

- Ya hemos llegado, buenas noches chicas, y por cierto, arreglar ya lo que sea que os pasa.

Las dos salieron del coche y entraron en la casa. Se sentaron en un sofá cada una, y Rachel encendió la televisión. Lo más sensato por parte de Santana hubiera sido marcharse a dormir, pero no quería dejar las cosas de esa manera, ella no era de las que tiraban la toalla, además que su orgullo se lo impedía.

- ¿Tan raro sería que te gustara? – preguntó Santana cuando hubo pasado un cuarto de hora.

- ¿Qué? – Rachel estaba muy borde.

- Lo has escuchado, contéstame.

- No me hables así.

- Solo quiero que contestes.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres una niña pija y caprichosa a la que solo le gustan los chicos, el tipo esteriotipo de chica, verdad?

- No.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Tanto asco te doy?

- No.

- ¿¡Puedes decir algo más que monosílabos?! Y si vas a contestar con uno, ahórratelo.

- No tengo ganas de hablar contigo ahora, Santana.

- Pues yo sí.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué lo siento? Pues, lo siento, Santana.

- No. Quiero que me digas porqué has dicho eso.

- Estaba furiosa Santana, lo siento. He soltado lo primero que se me ha ocurrido para herirte.

- Que sepas que no he dicho nada, te lo prometo. Y si querías herirme con ese comentario, enhorabuena, lo has conseguido Rachel.

- Lo siento.

- Sí, ya…

- De verdad.

- ¿Sabes porqué he cambiado? Porque tenía la autoestima por el suelo, pensé que si cambiaba mi carácter y era un poco más amable y natural, la gente me aceptaría, pero he vuelto a recordar porqué era como era.

- Santana… lo siento. No pretendía esto. Lo he dicho sin pensar.

- No, tienes razón. Además, si lo has dicho es porque lo has pensado.

Rachel se acerca a Santana y la abraza, pero esta se deshace de sus brazos en un segundo.

- No es necesario Rachel, el daño ya está hecho, si pudiera irme a algún sitio ahora mismo lo haría, pero me quedaré unos días más aquí, hasta que encuentre algo bueno, no te molestaré más.

- No tienes que irte, Santana. Por favor, si quieres volvemos a ser como antes, no hablaremos, pero no te marches… Imagínate como me siento ahora mismo.

- Imagínate como me siento yo.

Dos días después de la despedida de soltero de Kurt, llegó el gran día. Rachel estaba realmente nerviosa por la ceremonia, nunca se imaginó que llegaría este día, tenía ganas de volver a ver a Kurt, y sobretodo, de verlo vestido de novio junto a su futuro marido.

Cuatro de Julio, boda de Kurt y Blaine. La invitación era preciosa, Rachel la había mirado cientos de veces, la foto de la pareja le encantaba, estaban preciosos en ella. Santana, por otro lado, la veía como una invitación más. Sí, Kurt y Blaine hacía muy buena pareja, pero no creía que era para ponerse a llorar por ello. Gracias a esa invitación, Rachel mantuvo una conversación con la latina, fue corta, todas las situaciones eran incómodas para ambas. Rachel se limitó a repetirle al menos diez veces lo buena pareja que hacía Kurt y Blaine en la foto de la invitación, la latina simplemente asentía. Santana había comenzado a olvidarlo lo que Rachel le había dicho aquel día, y realmente creía en su perdón, por eso había permanecido en la casa.

La boda fue preciosa, perfecta. Tal y como la esperaban Blaine y Kurt. Rachel y Santana no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el día, ni en el banquete, pero Rachel la estuvo buscando en todo momento, la vigilaba desde lo lejos. Había estado pensando y reflexionando sobre lo que le había dicho la otra noche a la latina, y pensando en la respuesta que le había dado a Santana, en ningún momento le había dicho claramente porqué no le podría gustar jamás la latina, y es que no había respuesta. Todo el mundo se enamoraría de ella, era guapa y ahora, buena persona. Pero lo veía imposible, una relación con Santana, sería extraño. Ya no era el hecho de ser Santana, si no, una chica. Después pensó en lo que la latina le dijo, que era el típico esteriotipo de chica que defiende y se abre a los gays pero que luego no puede imaginarse en una relación con una persona de su mismo sexo.

Rachel buscó a Santana para marcharse cuando la fiesta había acabado. Al encontrarla, para su sorpresa, estaba hablando con una chica, pero de manera muy cariñosa, estaba riendo y mirándose profundamente, al ver tal escena, la castaña se acercó rápidamente y le dijo a la latina que ya era la hora de marcharse.

- Todavía no, Rachel.

- Sí.

- Me iré con Quinn, entonces. Ella se irá más tarde.

- No. Vámonos ya, Quinn no está en la fiesta, se marchó hace una hora.

- Está bien, está bien. Nos vamos.

Santana besó la mejilla de la chica y le dijo que la llamaría.

- ¿Quién era esa?

- ¿Esa? ¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono?

- Solo pregunto.

- Pues no se de donde ha salido. Creo que es amiga de Blaine.

- No parecía una buena chica.

- ¿Por qué? Oye Rachel, ¿Qué te pasa? No la conoces de nada, no la juzgues.

- Tú tampoco la conoces Santana.

- Mira, déjalo.

- ¿La vas a llamar?

- ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta? ¿Qué te importa si la llamo o no?

- ¿A mí? Nada. Solo te pregunto. Para hablar sobre algo.

- Dijimos que solo seríamos compañeras de piso, sin necesidad de comunicarnos.

- Estamos en el mismo coche, no vamos a estar calladas todo el camino.

- O sí. Rachel no quiero hablar.

- El otro día yo no quería hablar, y me hiciste hacerlo. Ahora me toca a mi, ¿no?

- Oh, claro Rachel. Cuanto rencor.

- Ningún rencor. Solo te lo recuerdo.

- Prefiero no recordar aquella noche.

- Ya hemos llegado.

Entraron en la casa y Rachel se sentó en el sofá esperando que la latina hiciera lo mismo.

- Me iré a dormir ya, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Santana.

- Por cierto, algún día me tienes que explicar a qué vienen tantos celos por la chica de hoy.

- ¿Celos?

- Rachel, ahora no quiero hablar. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches. Y ya te he dicho, que no inventes.

Santana era tan lista… aunque no había que ser intelectual para saber lo que le pasaba a Rachel.


	3. Celos

**Capítulo 3: Celos.**

El sol había salido y como cada mañana Rachel se levantaba para preparar el desayuno y dejar el café de la latina en el microondas hasta que ella se despertara cuando la castaña ya no estuviera en casa. Pero ese día fue distinto, Rachel se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a desayunar, con su café y unas tostadas con mermelada, cuando menos se lo esperaba, Santana apareció vestida con unos tejanos apretados y una camiseta roja, cogió su café y se sentó junto a Rachel en la mesa.

- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? – le preguntó sorprendida la castaña.

- Rachel, ¿no habíamos quedado en que cada una hacía su vida sin meterse en la de la otra? – Santana había conseguido exactamente lo que quería, que Rachel se arrepintiera de todas las cosas que le había dicho anteriormente, y además le encantaba ver a las personas celosas por ella.

- Te encanta recordármelo, ¿Verdad?

- Sí… bueno, si lo dijiste, fue por algún motivo, ¿no?

- Claro. El motivo fue que estaba cabreada.

- ¿Por qué exactamente?

- …

- Exacto. No tienes motivo. Te cabreaste porque te dio la santa gana. No sabías nada, preferiste creer tu propia teoría sin fundamento antes de escucharme a mí.

- Eso no te da derecho a utilizar lo que te dije para destrozarme ahora.

- No te estoy destrozando, solo te lo recuerdo.

- Oh Santana, sabes perfectamente como me siento cuando me lo dices.

- Tu tampoco pensaste en como me sentiría yo cuando me dijiste todas esas burradas.

- La gran diferencia es que yo no pensaba lo que decía porque estaba cabreada, pero tu sí, y lo haces con maldad.

- Puede ser, pero tú sí sabías lo que decías, ha pasado por tu cabeza cada palabra.

- Lo siento, Santana. ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga? ¿Lo tengo que hacer de rodillas?

- No estaría mal.

- No te rías de mí, te lo estoy diciendo muy enserio.

- Está bien, está bien. Te prometo que dejaré de repetírtelo, si quieres que hablemos, hablaremos, solo recuerda que antes de decir algo tienes que pensarlo.

- Vale, Santana.

Rachel se iba a enamorar de Santana, ella lo sabía perfectamente. El primer paso eran los celos, y luego vendría la confusión en su cabeza. Santana conocía todos los pasos. Lo cierto es que le encantaba la idea, lo veía como una especie de venganza. Muchas veces se sentía una mala persona por pensar eso, pero luego se le pasaba.

- Por cierto, he quedado con la chica del otro día, ya que te interesa tanto saber porqué estoy despierta. Se llama Lydia, es una chica muy guapa, ¿verdad? Además de simpática.

- Que te vaya bien. – Santana notó la ironía en las palabras de Rachel, y sonrió sin que la castaña la viera. Cogió su taza de café y la dejó en el fregadero. Rachel también hizo lo mismo y las dos salieron de la casa, parecía como si Rachel no fuera a despedirse (la castaña estaba realmente seria) así que Santana fue la que dijo "adiós", Rachel solo fue capaz de mover la mano.

Lydia era una chica muy atractiva, pelirroja, más baja que Santana, tenía 23 años acabados de cumplir, uno menos que Santana (y que Rachel), vivía aún con sus padres y todavía estaba estudiando en la universidad, estudiaba periodismo, algo que a Santana realmente le apasionaba. Era muy coqueta y nadie diría que era lesbiana. Tenía unos dientes perfectos, Santana no sabía porqué pero siempre se fijaba en los pequeños detalles. "Los dientes de Rachel también son perfectos" pensó Santana, "¿Por qué estoy pensando en Rachel?". Lydia tenía siempre algún tema del que hablar, era una persona muy inteligente, le gustaban los animales e ir de compras. Dos de las cosas favoritas de Rachel. Hablaron durante horas sobre ellas y parecía que a Santana le estaba comenzando a llamar mucho la atención, todavía no le gustaba, pero presentía que había algo en ella que podía ayudarla a olvidar todo lo malo de su vida. Fueron a pasear por Central Park, y después Lydia la invitó a comer en un restaurante que parecía realmente caro, Santana se negó y se ofreció a pagar ella la cuenta, pero Lydia no quiso.

- Otro día me invitas tú, así tengo una escusa para volver a quedar contigo.

- Te lo iba a pedir de todas formas. – Lydia se sonrojó, parecía que la latina le estaba comenzando a gustar. Santana al verla, decidió cambiar de tema. – Y dime, ¿Cuántas relaciones has tenido?

- ¿Relaciones serias, cortas o cómo?

- Relaciones serias.

- Dos. De dos años cada una.

- Oh. ¿Las dos fueron chicas?

- No. Una de ellas fue un chico, todavía no se cómo pude estar dos años con él. Pero no se, era diferente… la verdad es que tengo un buen recuerdo de él. Me trataba muy bien. Era encantador. Se llama Michael, todavía mantengo el contacto con él.

- ¿Y como se tomó que fueras lesbiana?

- Muy bien. – rió Lydia. – pensé que me mataría, pero no dejó de hablarme.

- ¿Y la chica, cómo lo dejasteis?

- Se llamaba Amanda, era rubia, muy simpática, pero no teníamos demasiadas cosas en común, yo la quería, la apreciaba mucho, pero supongo que no era suficiente. Ella también sentía lo mismo por mi, pero no estábamos enamoradas, un día discutimos mucho, ya ni recuerdo el motivo, y usó esa escusa para dejarme, a ella si que no la he vuelto a ver, y espero no volver a hacerlo. Era muy repelente cuando quería.

- No siempre salen las cosas como queremos supongo…

- Basta ya de hablar de mí, ¿tú qué? ¿Cuántas parejas has tenido?

- Aquí donde me ves, solo he tenido una relación seria.

- ¿Una? No me lo creo…

- ¿Por qué?

- Eres… muy guapa.

- Tu también. Y solo has tenido dos relaciones.

- Bueno… cuéntame la historia.

- No es demasiado agradable…

- Si no quieres…

- No importa. Ella se llamaba Brittany, era rubia, preciosa, no más que yo por supuesto. – las dos rieron. – nos conocíamos desde hacía mucho tiempo, éramos mejores amigas, poco a poco nos dimos cuenta que nos queríamos como algo más que unas mejores amigas, y comenzamos a salir, todo iba bien, pero tuvimos que separarnos, ya sabes, el instituto, y esas cosas. A ella todavía le quedaba un año en el instituto y yo ya me había graduado, decidimos continuar con la relación porque nos queríamos mucho y pensamos que el amor podría con todo y esas chorradas que aprendes de las películas Disney. Las dos pasábamos mucho tiempo sin la otra y fue demasiado para la relación, ella se enamoró de un chico de la escuela, del Glee Club (yo cantaba en él) y cuando me enteré por otra persona ella me lo negó hasta la saciedad. Un día volví para verla, y sobre todo para averiguar si lo que me habían contado era mentira o verdad, y los vi, decidí que no le gritaría, que no le diría delante de todo el instituto que la acaba de ver besándose con otra persona que no era yo, así que ese día cuando las clases acabaron, la esperé a la salida, ella vino corriendo hacia mi, me besó pero yo la aparté, le expliqué lo que había visto, le dije que no quería que me diera ninguna explicación, que si estaba enamorada de otra persona que lo aceptaría y la dejaría libre, y así hice, ella me escribió unas cuantas cartas, pero yo no las contesté, no supe nada más de ella, cuando alguno de mis amigos del Glee Club hablan conmigo, les digo que no quiero que me cuenten como está, ni dónde está, ni con quien está, y ellos no lo hacen.

- Vaya… lo siento… lo cuentas tan… detallado. ¿Todavía la quieres?

- No lo sé. Una parte de mi la odia, y la otra sabe que nunca podré odiarla porque con ella he sido muy feliz, pero yo creo que ya olvidé el dolor, que ya no sigo enamorada de ella. Pero busco algo nuevo… algo que me haga olvidarla y no recordarla, ¿me entiendes?

- Claro. No buscas una sustituta si no una persona que te haga sentir especial de nuevo.

- Exacto. Pensé que no me entenderías.

- Todos hemos buscado eso en algún momento, ¿no?

- Eso supongo.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué me dices de la chica con la que te fuiste el día de la boda de Kurt y Blaine?

- Oh… Rachel…

- ¿Rachel? ¿Así se llama?

- Sí, es solo una compañera de piso. Vivimos juntas.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¡No!

- ¿Estas segura? Ella estaba muy celosa el otro día, parecía como si fueras algo suyo.

- No… no soy nada suyo.

- ¿La conoces de hace poco?  
- No, ella era la estrella en el Glee Club. Éramos "enemigas".

- ¿Y ahora vivís juntas?

- Hemos dejado nuestras diferencias aparte.

- ¿Estas segura que no te gusta? ¿Nada de nada?

- No… Rachel no me gusta.

- Si lo hace… dímelo… no me gustaría enterarme después…

- De verdad… no.

- Vale. Bueno Santana, ha sido un placer estar contigo hoy.

- Lo mismo digo, ¿Cuándo nos volvemos a ver?

- ¿De verdad quieres volver a verme?  
- Claro, ¿Por qué no iba a querer?

- No sé, pensé que te habría aburrido.

- No, no lo has hecho. – Santana sonrió. - ¿En dos días, te va bien?

- ¡Claro! Hasta dentro de dos días, entonces.

- Cuídate. – se despidieron con dos besos y cada una se fue hacia su casa.

Santana llegó a casa y Rachel estaba en el sofá, parecía algo nerviosa.

- Por fin llegas, ¿Dónde has estado? Estaba preocupada.

- ¿Ahora eres mi madre?

- Qué simpática… ¿ha ido mal la cita?

- Pues no… precisamente no…

- ¿Habéis vuelto a quedar?

- Sí, en dos días.

- ¿Entonces ha ido bien? ¿Habéis comido juntas?

- ¿A que vienen tantas preguntas?

- Solo me alegro por ti. – la latina jamás esperó esa respuesta.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Tú? ¿Preocupándote por mí?

- Sí. Pero no importa, si no quieres contármelo, ya te dejo.

- Lo siento… Pues sí, hemos comido juntas, y es muy simpática. Le gustan los animales y las compras, me ha recordado a ti (oh no Santana, no se lo dejes en bandeja). Es muy inteligente.

- Eso también te ha recordado a mí.

- Más quisieras.

- ¿Te ha pagado la comida?

- Sí, le dije que lo hacía yo, pero insistió

- Oh, qué romántica.

- Shut up Berry, no te burles. – la Latina cogió un cojín y se lo estampó en la cara. Después comenzó a reírse al ver la cara de Rachel.

- ¿Cómo has podido?

- Tú has empezado. – Rachel cogió otro cojín y le hizo lo mismo a la latina. Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que se cansaron.

- ¿Ves? Podemos llevarnos bien cuando quieres. – le dijo Santana a Rachel.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Si podemos ser amigas y todo, cuando te lo propones.

- Ahora va a ser mi culpa…

- Rachel… - cuando la castaña se giró para mirarla, le dio otra vez con el cojín, las dos rieron un buen rato.

Se miraron las dos fijamente, cuando ya no estaba riendo, las miradas se mantuvieron la una en la otra durante más de 5 segundos, cuando se dieron cuenta de la situación, desviaron la mirada hacía otra cosa. Y Santana se despidió de ella.

- Buenas noches, Rachel.

- Buenas noches, Santana. Por cierto, me ha gustado que me cuentes las cosas.

- Sí, supongo que podré hacerlo de ahora en adelante.

- Yo también lo espero. Qué descanses.

Santana subió a su cuarto. Nunca esperó que el día acabara de esa manera. ¿Eran ahora amigas, Rachel y Santana? La idea se le hacía rara a ambas. Pero parecía no desagradarles del todo... a ninguna de las dos.


	4. Segunda Cita

**Capítulo 4: Segunda Cita**

Habían pasado exactamente dos días desde que Santana había quedado con Lydia y dos días exactos desde que Santana y Rachel habían comenzado a llevarse mejor, ahora habían decidido que se contarían las cosas la una a la otra, y que intentarían ser amigas.

Era el día de la cita con Lydia. Justo ese día Rachel se iba a tomar el día libre, sin hacer nada, así que fue a la habitación de Santana a despertarla muy temprano, quería ayudarla a estar perfecta para la ocasión. La latina no acababa de entender qué es lo que pretendía Rachel, ella solo quería ponerla celosa y ahora la estaba ayudando a estar perfecta para una cita con una persona que aparentemente no le caía bien y había tenido celos de ella.

- Oh, gracias por despertarme Rachel, ¿pero no crees que las 9 de la mañana es un poco pronto si hemos quedado para comer?

- No. Tienes que desayunar, ducharte, y arreglarte para estar guapísima.

- No necesito tanto tiempo.

- Oh claro Santana, ya se te ha olvidado el significado de humildad.

- Era solo una pequeña broma. No te pongas así.

- Lo sé. – hizo una breve pausa. – He preparado el desayuno, baja cuando tengas fuerzas para salir de la cama, te espero.

- Vale, ahora bajo.

Santana tardó cinco minutos en salir de la cama. Bajo y Rachel tenía preparado un buen desayuno americano. Un par de tostadas para cada una, huevos, bacon y mantequilla, y un café que tenía muy buena pinta.

- Oh, tiene muy buena pinta todo esto. Te vas a quedar sin poder sorprenderme con un buen desayuno cuando seas mi novia. – Santana bromeó.

Rachel se quedó bastante alucinada de lo que acaba de oír, sabía que era una de las típicas bromas de Santana pero nunca se esperó que hubiera tanta confianza para hacérsela. Le alegró que lo hiciera ya que eso quería decir que por fin estaban dando su brazo a torcer las dos.

- Era una broma, eh. Que ya no sé cuando entiendes mis bromas y cuando no.

- Lo había entendido tranquila. Creo que ya te comienzo a conocer un poco para saber eso.

- No te pongas siempre a la defensiva cuando te hago una broma. Solo lo hago para que sonrías un poco.

- Qué romántico por tu parte, Santana.

- Ves, tú también sabes hacer estas bromas. – la latina se rio. – bueno, me voy a duchar, luego podrías ayudarme a elegir la ropa.

- Claro. Iré a ver la tele.

En 20 minutos Santana estaba fuera de la ducha, llamó a Rachel para que fuera a su habitación. Rachel rápidamente subió las escaleras y allí estaba la latina, solo una toalla la tapaba, la castaña sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Se puso muy nerviosa al verla, sentía algo que no quería sentir, o que no estaba preparada para sentir. No quería sentirse atraída por Santana, no quería sentirse atraída por una chica, no entendía porque tenía tanto miedo a eso. Pensó en que sería por su orgullo, ella le dijo a Santana que jamás se podría sentir atraída por ella. Y justo en el momento en el que lo dijo, deseó poder retirarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Santana era preciosa, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, y además era muy inteligente, tenía los pies sobre la tierra, y cuando quería podía ser muy simpática y divertida. ¿A quién no le gustaría estar con una persona así? Incluso a una chica le gustaría, eso estaba claro, Santana era la chica 10. Y al verla en aquella toalla, no pudo continuar engañando a su mente, Santana le atraía, y sentía muchísimos celos cuando ella le hablaba de Lydia.

- Bu…bueno, enséñame lo que tenías pensado ponerte y lo que tienes. – Rachel intentaba no mirar a Santana, pretendiendo mirar hacia la ventana. Santana lo notó y supo que se sentía incómoda.

- ¿Quieres que me vista?

- No es necesario, primero elige la ropa.

- Te noto incómoda, y aquí la lesbiana soy yo. – Santana esta vez no lo hizo con ningún tipo de maldad, pero volvió a notar como Rachel se ponía tensa.

- No, no, estoy bien. Enséñame la ropa.

- Vale. No quiero ir muy arreglada tampoco.

- No, no es necesario.

- Mira, estos pantalones negros son ajustados, me gusta mucho como me quedan.

- Sí, ajustados. Perfecto. – Santana se ahorró las bromas y los comentarios esta vez.

- Y una camiseta roja.

- No. No repitas. ¿Tienes algo blanco?

- Tengo una camisa blanca entera.

- Perfecto. Déjate el pelo ondulado, te queda muy bien.

- Vale. Gracias, Rachel.

- De nada. – Rachel bajó rápidamente. Santana notó que algo no iba bien, pero no quiso preguntar para no poner en un compromiso a Rachel. Cuando estuvo lista bajó.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Muy guapa. – Santana se esperaba algo más.

- ¿Muy guapa?

- Sí.

- ¿Solo eso? – Rachel sonrió.

- Vamos Santana, no necesitas que yo te lo diga.

- Cierto. Volveré por la noche.

- ¿Tienes pensado cenar con ella?

- No, cenaré contigo.

- Está bien, pediré comida china.

- Perfecto.

- Que vaya muy bien, Santana.

- Gracias, Rach. – "Rach" quedó grabado en el cerebro de la castaña.

Rachel se sentía rota por dentro, todos esos sentimientos encontrados dentro de ella la hacían sentirse verdaderamente infeliz, no entendía por qué le estaba pasando todo esto ahora, se sentía confundida, muy confundida, y sentía que nada podría ayudarla a aclararse las ideas.

La tarde para Rachel fue larga y aburrida, se pasó las horas viendo películas, Funny Girl siempre hacía que se pusiera de buen humor, pero ni su película favorita la ayudó esta vez, luego vio una de esas comedias malas con la que te ríes de vez en cuando, y eso es lo que consiguió, que se riera de vez en cuando, pero luego volvían las preocupaciones a su cabeza. No sabía qué hacer, incluso se le pasó por la cabeza contarle lo que estaba sintiendo a Santana, pero pensó que esta se lo tomaría como una broma, o que simplemente le reprocharía lo que le dijo cuando se enfadó con ella. Lo que sí tenía claro es que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo con ese sentimiento, Rachel no era de las que sufrían toda la vida en silencio, Rachel siempre actuaba para cambiar la situación.

La tarde se hizo tan larga para la pequeña Rachel que incluso se durmió un buen rato, cuando ya estaba por su quinto sueño, Santana abrió la puerta y rápidamente se sentó en el otro sofá que había en el salón, se acercó a Rachel y la movió para que se despertara, parecía realmente ansiosa por contarle como había ido la cita, y Rachel lo que menos quería en ese momento es que le explicara lo maravillosa que había sido.

Cuando la castaña volvió en sí, Santana se sentó a su lado, y muy emocionada comenzó a explicarle como había ido.

- Lydia es maravillosa Rachel.

- ¿Sí? Me lo imaginaba, me lo has dicho unas cuantas veces. – Santana hizo caso omiso y continuó explicándole su cita perfecta.

- Es muy inteligente, hemos hablado de su familia, me ha contado que lo ha pasado muy mal por culpa de su padre, pero ha preferido no contarme demasiado sobre ese tema, no quería que recordara cosas malas. Yo pagué esta vez. Luego fuimos a un parque, estuvimos hablando sobre lo que queríamos en la vida y hablando sobre nuestro pasado en el instituto y esas cosas. También me contó que tenía muchos amigos y que eran muy buenas personas, me contó que había una chica con la que se llevaba muy mal y que solían discutir.

- Como tú y yo.

- No había caído, es cierto. Luego me dijo que si nos volveríamos a ver, y le dije que no sabía cuándo pero que seguramente sí.

- ¿Le dijiste eso?

- Sí… luego se acercó a mí y… - "no sigas" pensó Rachel, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. – me besó. – Rachel aguantó… un poco más. – me gustó Rachel. – entonces no pudo soportarlo, se puso a llorar, nunca había visto así a Rachel.

Santana se acercó más a Rachel y la abrazó, muy fuerte. Se sentía fatal por estar contándole su vida cuando se había dado cuenta desde que había vuelto que estaba pasando por un mal momento, pero su alegría fue más importante en ese momento.

- Ey, ¿Qué pasa Rach? Lo siento… te he notado muy triste desde que he vuelto, perdón por no preguntar, no llores más por favor, me mata verte así. ¿Qué ha pasado esta tarde? ¿Alguna mala noticia?

- Sí. – solo fue capaz de decir eso.

- ¿Cuál? Explícamelo Rach, yo te estoy contando todo y tu no me has dicho nada todavía.

- No puedo…

- ¿Todavía no confías en mi? Rachel dijimos que seríamos amigas…

- Lo sé.

- Vamos, ¿Qué pasa? No quiero verte llorar. ¿Es por algún chico?

- No… ningún chico…

- ¿Entonces? ¿Ha pasado algo en tu familia?

- No. Están todos bien.

- Rachel… no te voy a obligar, pero puedes contar conmigo, confía en mí. Odio verte llorar de esta manera.

Rachel levantó la cabeza, y vio los labios y los ojos a pocos centímetros de ella, la miraba con ternura, nunca había visto a la latina verla de esa manera, nunca la había mirado así… Rachel no pudo contenerse, las ganas de besarla la consumían por dentro. Se abalanzó a la latina, esta se quedó de piedra, no se lo podía creer, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación que estaba viviendo, separó a Rachel de ella.

- No puedo hacer esto Rachel…

- ¿Por qué? – Rachel era incapaz de dejar de llorar.

- No llores por favor, para ya. No puedo hacer esto, de verdad que no.

- ¿Por qué? Dame una razón. ¿No te gusto?

- Rachel… no puedo. Acabo de besar a Lydia, le dije que no me gustabas, no quiero hacerle daño, me gusta mucho también…

- ¿También? ¿Entonces te gusto?

- Rachel ahora no… de verdad. Quiero intentarlo con ella.

- ¿Por qué no puedes intentarlo conmigo?

- Porque estas confundida.

- ¿Te gusta más que yo?

- Yo no he dicho eso. Solo que tú no sabes lo que quieres. Simplemente estás celosa.

- Eso es porque me gustas.

- No. No tiene nada que ver. Eres una niña muy caprichosa a veces Rachel…

- ¿Eso es lo que no te gusta de mi?

- Vamos Rachel, entiéndeme.

- No puedo. No veo el motivo de porque no puedes estar conmigo.

- Si estuviera en otra situación…

- No tienes nada con Lydia.

- ¡Le he dicho que me gusta Rachel, y que me gustaría intentar algo serio con ella!

- … - Rachel no podía hablar. - ¿De verdad? ¿Enserio San?

- No me llames así ahora… me matas.

- Dímelo. ¿Enserio?

- Sí… Lo siento San.

Rachel se levantó del sofá, y se acercó a las escaleras, Santana la siguió y la cogió por el brazo.

- Pero si no estuviera con ella… podría ser…

- ¿Cómo puedes…? ¿Me estas pidiendo que te espere?

- No. Puedes buscar a alguien, quizás podamos tener algo más adelante. No he dicho que lo de Lydia sea para siempre ni que pueda funcionar. Solo te digo que sí me gustas. Eres preciosa Rach. Ya lo sabes, no necesitas que nadie te lo diga.

- …Por favor no sigas…

- Está bien.

- Prométeme algo.

- Lo que quieras.

- No dejes de ser mi amiga por esto. – Y Rachel rompió a llorar de nuevo.

Santana la abrazó con más fuerza que la primera vez. Y le dijo "todo va bien".

- ¿Estás más tranquila?

- Sí. Gracias.

- Voy a dormir.

- No. No te vayas.

- Está bien. Pon tu cabeza en mis piernas.

Y así hizo la castaña, estuvieron hablando un rato sobre lo mal que se llevaban en el instituto, las dos se reían recordando aquellos tiempos. Después, Rachel se quedó dormida. Santana se levantó del sofá intentando no despertar a Rachel, le puso un cojín en la cabeza para que no estuviera tan incómoda, y la tapó con una manta, le dio un beso en la frente y subió a su cuarto.


	5. La decisión

**Capítulo 5: La decisión.**

El despertador de Rachel no sonó a la hora, pero se despertó media hora más tarde de lo que debería haberse despertado, "Maldita sea" dijo gritando, por algún motivo desconocido Santana ya estaba despierta y había preparado el desayuno para las dos en la cocina, Rachel entró y cogió la taza de café y se lo bebió de en un sorbo, no le dio tiempo ni a comer, dijo un "gracias" rápidamente y salió de casa, no le dio tiempo ni a escuchar el "de nada" que había pronunciado la latina mientras Rachel se dirigía a la puerta para marcharse.

Santana decidió pasear por Nueva York esta vez sin compañía de ningún tipo. Estuvo pensando todo el camino sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior, desde la cita con Lydia hasta el beso de Rachel. No podía mentirse, el beso la había dejado con ganas de más, pero por otra parte estaba Lydia y su encantadora sonrisa y no es que la Rachel no fuera irresistiblemente tentadora. Lydia le había preguntado varias veces si no sentía algo por Rachel y ella había insistido en que no, además que la pelirroja le gustaba, tenía carisma, y era una buena persona, pero sobre todo, se sentía incapaz de hacer daño a Lydia.

Decidió pedir en un McDonalds y volver a casa para comer, después cogió su móvil y escribió un mensaje:

"_¿Podemos quedar esta tarde? Tengo ganas de verte._

_Me gusta mucho estar contigo, me haces olvidar el resto del mundo._

_Espero que tú también me estés echando de menos._

_Contéstame pronto Lydia,_

_Santana. "_

La respuesta solo tardo 5 minutos en llegar.

"_Por supuesto, tengo muchas ganas de verte y estar contigo._

_Pero tengo un plan mejor… ¿vienes a casa?_

_Si recuerdo bien, te dije mi dirección, espero que te acuerdes o solo envíame otro mensaje._

_Te espero a las 5. No tardes._

_Lydia._

_PD. Mis padres no están en casa, te ahorraré la faena de pasar vergüenza, todavía"_

Esa última frase asustó de una manera increíble a Santana. Primero por el "_mis padres no están en casa"_ porque sabía perfectamente que quería decir con eso, aunque lo hubiera intentado arreglar con la segunda parte de la frase. Y después por el "_te ahorraré la faena de pasar vergüenza, todavía" _y no entendía porque le asustaba tanto aquellas palabras, en lo primero que pensó es en Rachel, se sentía fatal al estar haciendo daño de esa manera a la pequeña Berry, pero realmente tenía ganas de ver a Lydia.

Santana se duchó, se vistió con unos pantalones ajustados y una camiseta que le iba suelta, y por último se maquilló, estaba realmente guapa, casual, pero guapísima.

Llegó a las 5 a casa de Lydia, tal y como ella le había pedido. Picó a la puerta y la pelirroja abrió con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Puntual. Me gusta. – Lydia le guiñó el ojo.

- Suelo ser puntual. Es una cualidad mía, de las muchas que tengo. – le guiñó el ojo también la morena.

- Bueno pasa, he preparado un café, ¿te gusta solo o con leche?

- Con leche mejor.

- De acuerdo.

Las dos pasaron a dentro de la casa, Santana se sentó en un sofá del salón tal y como le indicó Lydia, mientras la pelirroja iba a por los cafés y unos cuantos donuts para acompañar.

El salón era pequeño, pero era bonito, a Santana le pareció una casa muy familiar. Lydia llegó en un momento, dejó los cafés en una mesita que había entre los sofás y se sentó en el mismo en el que estaba Santana, las dos se giraron un poco para poder verse con facilidad.

- Cuando acabemos puedes enseñarme toda la casa, ¿no?

- Claro. Encantada.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, sobre sus familias, sobre sus amigos, y sobre la casa de Santana, y por último Lydia volvió al tema que más incomodaba a la latina: Rachel.

- Y… ¿Cómo es que vives sola con Rachel?

- Sí… eh… bueno… yo sabía que ella vivía en Nueva York, y siempre había sido mi sueño, después de sentar cabeza y darme cuenta que tenía que hacer algo con mi vida. Ella vivía con Kurt y pensé, ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Solo fue por cumplir un sueño?

- Claro Lydia, ya te he explicado que yo y Rachel no nos llevábamos bien, no fue por ella.

- No te lo decía por eso…

- Lydia sé lo que intentas decirme. Y no… no me gusta Rachel. – mintió.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Me lo prometes? – la retó Lydia.

- No soy de las que prometen. Pero sí, estoy segura. – volvió a mentir.

- Vale. Te creeré por ahora, pero noto algo raro en vuestra relación.

- Estás paranoica Lydia.

- No, y eso que solo os he visto una vez juntas.

- Lydia, no. No te montes películas, de verdad.

- Bien, dejemos este tema. Será lo mejor. Te voy a enseñar mi casa.

Hicieron un tour por toda la casa, primero la parte de abajo, donde estaba el salón, una habitación con trastos que Lydia prefirió no enseñar, el cuarto de sus padres, la cocina y un lavabo bastante pequeño. Después subieron, en el que había un largo pasillo y un lavabo a la derecha y a la izquierda estaba la única habitación, la de Lydia. Fue el último lugar al que fueron y en el que se quedaron.

- Y bueno, por último está mi habitación.

- ¿Has elegido tu habitación en el último lugar por alguna razón? – bromeó la latina.

- No, claro que no. – rió la pelirroja.

Entraron en la habitación y las paredes eran verdes, jamás pensó que sería verde, esperaba una habitación rosa al estilo Rachel Berry. Todo era muy acogedor, como el resto de la casa.

- Puedes sentarte en la cama, no muerdo. – Lydia estaba cogiendo una chaqueta porque hacía bastante frío. Mientras la latina se sentó en la cama, después hizo lo mismo que la latina, quedando muy cerca de ella.

- Y bueno… - comenzó Santana. - ¿de qué quieres hablar?

- Prefiero no hablar. – Lydia se acercó a Santana.

Sus labios estaba cerca, muy cerca, pero Santana no fue capaz de acercarse y dar el primer paso, algo se lo impedía y no conseguía averiguar el que. Mientras la latina pensaba, los labios de Lydia tocaron los de la morena, y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la latina. Entonces, justo en ese momento, apareció en su cabeza el motivo por el cual no pudo dar el primer paso en ese beso: Rachel. Su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquella cara angelical, no podía entender porque le estaba pasando en ella justo en el momento en el que una pelirroja preciosa la estaba besando, pero así era. Recordó el beso de Rachel, y se entregó por completo al beso de Lydia imaginándose a Rachel en él. Lydia estaba alucinando, nunca se imaginó que la latina tuviera tantas ganas de ese beso. Sus lenguas se juntaron, y jugaron, mientras las dos mantenían los ojos cerrados, todavía sentadas en la cama. Santana se acercó aún más a la pelirroja y le desabrochó la camisa. Y se lanzó a los brazos de Lydia, eso hizo que la pelirroja acabara con la espalda en la cama y Santana encima de ella todavía besándose.

- Vaya Santana, pensaba que eras más tranquila. – bromeó la pelirroja.

La voz de Lydia hizo que Santana volviera a la realidad, le hizo abrir los ojos, literalmente, y se encontró con la cara de la pelirroja de frente, cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar separarse de ella y volver a sentarse, alejándose ligeramente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo mal? – se asustó la pelirroja.

- No… no, claro que no. – sonrió la latina. – es solo… no sé que me ha pasado.

- Solo nos estábamos besando, Santana. No hay nada malo en eso.

- Lo sé, pero… solo era un beso, ¿verdad?

- Sí… ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿No iba a más?

- Pues no lo sé, Santana. Puede que sí. – hubo un silencio incómodo. – pero solo si tu quisieras. No te voy a obligar a nada. Pero… hay algo mal. ¿No quieres ir tan rápido? ¿O simplemente no quieres hacer nada conmigo?

- No lo sé, Lydia. Hay algo que me ha impedido continuar…

- Algo te ha impedido continuar conmigo, ¿cierto?

- Sí.

- ¿Y sabes que es ese "algo"?

- …yo… Lydia… no puedo… simplemente eso.

- No… no es tan simple. Y tú sabes que es lo que pasa. Está bien. Si no quieres decirlo, no pasa nada, pero Santana aclárate las ideas, yo no soy un juguete, ni una distracción, ¿está bien? Debes tomarte un tiempo, para pensar y aclararte las ideas. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Que te vaya bien, San. Eres muy especial y mereces estar con la persona que quieras, no la cagues estando con cualquier mujer que tenga una cara bonita. – Lydia se acercó a Santana y le dio un beso en la frente, después, uno en los labios. Acompañó a Santana a la puerta y la cerró cuando Santana ya se había marchado.

Santana llegó tarde, y Rachel la esperaba en el sofá, con una sonrisa en la cara, cosa que asustó a la latina considerablemente. Se sentó a su lado, y Rachel comenzó un monólogo que parecía no acabar.

- Hoy he conocido a un chico. Muy guapo, se llama Robert. Tiene el pelo corto y es moreno, de piel, y el cabello también es moreno, los ojos… son preciosos, un verde intenso. Los labios… carnosos, me apetece besarlo en todo momento. – Santana sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, no entendía por qué. – Lo hubiera hecho de no ser por… - hubo un silencio incómodo. – bueno eso no importa…

- ¿De no ser por...? ¿Por qué?

- Déjalo.

- Ni hablar. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – Santana deseaba que ella fuera la razón, la misma por la cual ella no había continuado a más con Lydia.

- De verdad que no importa.

- A mí sí me importa. Por favor.

- ¡Por ti, sí, por ti San! ¿Eso es lo que querías oír? – una lágrima se escapó por los ojos de la castaña.

- Rach…

- No me digas Rach. Por favor.

- Rach… no llores. ¿Sabes? Hoy estaba con Lydia… - Rachel la interrumpió.

- No sigas por favor.

- Déjame acabar, es importante.

- Vale. Continua, pero si va a hacerme daño… por favor, no lo digas.

- Estuve con Lydia… en su habitación… nos estábamos besando.

- San, cállate, por favor.

- No, deja que acabe. – volvió a la historia. – nos estábamos besando y… me vino a la cabeza una cara… de una persona… ¿sabes quién era esa persona?

- San… no sigas…

- Tú. – los ojos de Rachel se salían de las orbitas. – Tú, Rachel, eras tú. Eras tú en la persona que pensaba mientras besaba a otra persona. Ese beso que tuvimos, ese beso que me dejó loca… Continué con ese beso pensando en ti, estuve a punto de hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría, pensando que eras tú la persona con la que estaba, hasta que abrí los ojos y la vi a ella… entonces supe que no podía continuar… y paré, me paré. No quería… no podía seguir… - Santana rompió a llorar, no podía parar.

- San… yo… yo no sé qué decir. No puedo creer… no puedo… no sé… es todo tan surrealista.

- No digas nada. – Santana se lanzó a los brazos de Rachel y besó sus labios.

El beso duró una eternidad, y al mismo tiempo unos pocos segundos, no podía haber nada más maravilloso para ninguna de las dos, sus lenguas estaban en contacto y era como si toda la vida lo hubieran estado… era un beso lleno de pasión, lleno de amor, lleno de magia, sus bocas se movían en una perfecta sincronización, Rachel se sentía tan llena y tan emocionada que un gemido se escapó en la boca de la latina, y esta solo pudo sonreír ante el gesto. Acarició la mejilla de la castaña y depositó un beso en ella. Volvió a sonreír, mirando a Rachel, quien continuaba con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió, la castaña no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

- San…

- Shhh. – el dedo de la latina se posó en la boca de la castaña.

Trajo a Rachel hacía ella, la sentó encima de ella. Rachel solo se dejó llevar, la boca de Santana estaba en el cuello de la pequeña Berry, quien estaba en la gloria, la latina dejó una pequeña marca en el cuello de la castaña, quien no dejaba de soltar pequeños gemidos de placer. Santana volvió a los labios de la castaña, y cuando este beso finalizó, Rachel desabrochó la camisa de la morena. Santana cogió la mano de la castaña.

- Más despacio Rachel… no la voy a fastidiar contigo. No hay prisa. Creo que los besos son suficientes por hoy. Voy a dormir.

Santana se levantó del sofá y fue hacia las escaleras. Rachel hizo lo mismo y cogió el brazo de Santana, para girarla y quedar cara a cara.

- No. No sola. ¿Podemos… dormir juntas? – las mejillas de la castaña estaban coloradas.

- Claro, pero solo dormir, ¿vale?

- Sí. – Santana besó los labios de la castaña.

Santana se puso su pijama en su habitación y después fue a la de Rachel, quien la esperaba en la cama, Santana se acostó a su lado, y la abrazo con fuerza, mientras cogía la mano de la castaña para entrelazarla con la suya, así las dos se quedaron dormidas.


End file.
